It is mentioned that fused heterocyclic compounds including 2-(3-ethylsulfanylpyridin-2-yl)-5-trifluoromethylbenzoxazole have excellent control efficacy again at pests, and Production process 2 mentions a synthesis method in which an amide compound is synthesized by reacting an aminophenol compound with a pyridinecarboxylic chloride compound and then the amide compound is subjected to ring closure in WO 2013/018928.
It is also mentioned that potassium isonicotinate reacts with oxalyl chloride to produce isonicotinoyl chloride in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 29, 860-862 (1986).